


Baking

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, M/M, baking fun, domestic ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean reveals his hidden talent and Seth joins him.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins

Dean was a talented man, everyone knew that. He was genuinely good at wrestling and he had a knack for shooting his promos, but he had a talent that very (very) few people knew about; he loved (and was very good at) baking. He hadn’t really told anyone in his current circle, not even Roman and especially not Seth. He wasn’t sure how Seth would react. He knew Seth loved him, that was indisputable, but this was their first year together as a couple and frankly, the occasion to tell Seth about his little secret had never really come up. Now, however, the holidays were upon them and with it came the season of baking.

Dean was busy in the kitchen, his legs mindlessly moving under him as he gathered the supplies he needed for the day. He knew this was an all-day task, and he was using his day off to bake to his heart’s content. Seth had left early for the gym with Roman and Dean had considered going, but he decided a quick home workout was good enough for the day. Once he had showered, he had set to work in the kitchen. Christmas music blasted throughout the house, the music coming from the tv he had switched on in the living room. It was days like this that Dean was extra happy Seth had splurged and got the surround sound system for the house, it made days like this complete.

Dean felt the flow of flying around the kitchen, the recipes for each type of cookie cemented in his mind already so his work came to him easier than if he had to stop and read from a cookbook. “Baby, all I want for Christmas is youuuu,” he sang as he worked, his body moving to the music playing. He was really getting into the grove of things, the music moving through him and his hands moving expertly as he mixed the first batch of cookie dough. He put the mixed batch, separated into decent sized portions, into the oven and set the timer. While those baked, he began working on the next cookie batch. He could tell the cookies were coming along nicely when the scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies filled the house.

“Wow, what is this?” Dean heard Seth’s voice ask above the loud volume of the Christmas music.

Dean jumped a bit when he heard the man’s voice and turned to look at him. He was in basketball shorts and his Seth Fricken Rollins shirt, the gym bag behind him sitting in the hallway. “Hey babe,” Dean greeted him, “So, I have something to tell you,” he said sheepishly. He put down the spoon he’d been holding and walked around to his boyfriend, “I really like to bake.”

Seth’s smile widened, “I can tell. How come you never mentioned this?” Seth asked and placed his hands on Dean’s waist as he pulled him closer, “It smells great in here, by the way.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, it just never came up I guess.”

Seth placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, “This is so cute,” he said with a small smile on his lips. “Can I join you, do you need any help?”

Dean thought, “You can start the gingerbread dough,” he said, “I don’t use recipes anymore, but I have them all written down in that recipe book on the counter.”

Seth smiled, “Great, will do,” he said and found the book on the counter. Dean set back to work and let himself mindlessly work again. He looked over at Seth and saw him intensely reading the book and he smiled. Seth looked up and a goofy smile spread across his lips, “What?”

Dean shook his head, “Nothing, I just love you,” Dean said. Seth smiled wider and leaned over to place another kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, my little baker boy,” he said. He straightened up and went back to work. Dean pulled the first batch and kept a steady stream of cookie sheets going in and out of the oven. As he turned back around to tend to another batch, he was met with Seth’s face. 

Dean laughed, “You got a little something,” he said and wiped off the line of flour that decorated Seth’s cheek.

“So do you,” Seth said and then swiped his hand across Dean’s face. He jumped back, a laugh leaving his mouth as he dodged Dean’s hands that flew out to grab him.

“You little shit!” Dean laughed out as he chased after Seth. Laughter filled the kitchen as Dean tried to get ahold of Seth, finally catching him in his arms, “Gotcha!” he said, his chest pressed to Seth’s back. Seth shimmied and turned in Dean’s tight grip around his waist. “That wasn’t very nice, babe.”

Seth giggled, “Maybe not, but it was damn funny,” he said.

“Hilarious,” Dean said. He looked at his boyfriend, his heart full of love as he looked at him. He pressed his lips to Seth’s, this time more passionate than before. Seth kissed back, matching Dean’s passion and letting a small moan sound from his throat. Dean pulled back, “Mmh, as much as I’d love to take you right here on this counter, there are cookies in the oven and a schedule to maintain.”

Seth hummed back, “Later then, I can wait,” he said. He pressed another kiss to Dean’s lips, “But not for much longer if you keep kissing me like that.”

Dean released Seth from his hold, “Later for sure,” he said and went back to work. 

“This definitely needs to become a tradition,” Seth commented as he went to place the finished gingerbread dough in the oven to bake. He came up behind Dean and laced his arms around his waist, placing his chest flush against Dean’s back. He rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder and held him close.

Dean hummed, “I agree,” he said as he worked, “This has been a pretty perfect day.”

“A great start to our first Christmas together,” Seth agreed as he held Dean.

“The first of many,” Dean threw in, sure of himself in saying so.

Seth kissed Dean’s cheek, “The first of many.”


End file.
